A picture shows all
by xoxh3l3nxox
Summary: Sam sees Dean flirt with one too many women and just has to know...Has Dean ever been in love? Very short one-shot. Mentions of slash and I think there's one swear word. It's better than it sounds


**********Diclaimer:******** I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter. I wish I did but they belong to Eric Kripke and J.. I guess I should be happy for them :(**

**Summary:**** Sam sees Dean flirt with one too many women and just has to know...has Dean ever been in love?**

Sam's POV

I can't help but sigh as I watch Dean flirt with another girl in a bar. I know that he has needs but after so many girls I'm starting to wonder if he has ever loved anyone. I just wish that he had felt the same way that I had with Jessica, if only for a short period of time. My eyes land on his wallet, laying innocently on the table. Surely if he had been in love he would have a picture in his wallet. I checked that Dean was still busy and smiled as I saw that they were leaving. It wouldn't do any harm, right? I pull the wallet close and look through it. I was about to put it back when a picture fell from behind one of the credit cards. I gasped as I saw what it was a picture of.

Dean looked about nineteen years old and he had a boy who looked about the same age sat on his lap. The boy had black hair, glowing emerald eyes and looked like he was lightly muscled. The boy had his head tilted and Dean had filled the gap between the boy's shoulder and neck with his own smiling face. I turned the photo over and saw Dean's writing on it. The writing said:

'Harry and Dean, together forever'

I was happy that Dean had known love at least once but now I wondered what had happened Harry. Dean obviously still loved Harry or else he wouldn't still have the picture in his wallet but then why wouldn't he have told me and Dad about him? Why was Dean alone again?

Dean's POV

I walked back into the bar after I left Tracy in her car. She wasn't even classy enough to ask that we go to a motel room. How had I sunk so low? My eyes widened when I saw Sam sat at the table looking at a picture. I could tell from my cards being all over the table what picture it was. It was me and Harry. The love of my life. I walked over to the table and stood behind Sam gazing at the picture over his shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" I said. Normally I would have laughed at how high he jumped but I didn't. I couldn't. I knew why he was looking at the picture and I knew I'd have to tell him what happened. This was no time for laughing.

"Dean! I was just...I mean I..." Sam trailed off when he saw that I was still looking at the picture and not shouting at him. "Who is he Dean?"

"He's the love of my life." I answered.

"Why isn't he with you now then?" Sam asked in confusion.

"He's dead." I said bluntly. I moved to sit back down at my seat and took a long gulp of my drink. I'd need it to help him go through the story again.

"I'm sorry...what happened?" Sam asked.

"He got involved with me." I said. When I saw that Sam's face only showed confusion I decided to elaborate. "I was on a hunt when we met. We fell in love almost immediately and I spent every moment that I wasn't hunting the demonic son of a bitch with him. I got close to getting it one time and it decided to teach me a lesson. The day after this photo was taken I heard about another victim. I drove up to an alleyway to see a couple of cops throwing up. It was a bad one. I walked into the alleyway and saw that his beautiful body had been ripped to shreds and strewn all over the place. I just broke down and cried. Dad had to come and finish the hunt..."

"Dean...I-I'm so s-sorry." Sam stuttered. I could see the tears well up in his eyes and smiled at him.

"It's ok. He's the reason I keep killing off all the evil I come across. I just keep thinking that if I kill enough I'll be allowed to spend eternity in heaven with him." I answered. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and wiped it away quickly. "Now how about we get back to hunting this evil bastard?"

"Sure." Sam answered with a weak smile. I know that he likes to talk about things but I just can't. It hurts too much.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it :) I know it's short but leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
